


Dream On

by Lothiriel84



Series: Ship Of Fools [1]
Category: The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Power Play, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Paying debt to karmaYou party for a livingWhat you take won’t kill youBut careful what you’re giving





	Dream On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfsmilch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/gifts).



It was all about the mindset, that was what he had told Tom decades ago, back when civilisation was still standing, and the world where they lived wasn’t just an endless Wasteland punctuated with nightmarish creatures and nuclear fallout. There wasn’t much left for him to aspire to after the Big Headache, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to make the best of his current situation; he was nothing if not adaptable, and willing to wait for however long it took for an opening to finally present itself.

Tom had never been an issue; he had seldom met anyone that posed less of a threat, and while he wouldn’t go as far as to say he approved of David’s methods when it came to managing another of Tom’s little breakdowns, he had to admit they were actually both efficient, and effective. David was another matter entirely; he had figured out pretty early in their forced cohabitation that his best option was to always keep on David’s right side, which had turned out to be surprisingly easy given how David appeared to favour him for no clear reason.

Let David think he was in control, that was his secret motto; once you’d done that, you could get away with very nearly anything, especially if you happened to be a superficially friendly person blessed with good looks and a seemingly pliable disposition. He didn’t mind to let David believe he’d got him firmly under his thumb, so long as that resulted in a favourable outcome for himself.

Take the sex, for instance; David would have never, ever agreed to have sex with him, no matter that he had once let it slip how Dave was, broadly speaking, his type. In David’s head it was all a means to an end; just another way of enforcing his control over the other bunker dwellers, only a marginally less violent one than beating up Tom.

It wouldn’t do for Dave to let him know just how much he enjoyed every second of it; how easily he was able to manipulate the situation at hand, without David even remotely suspecting anything. That way, they both got something out of it; David was reassured in his supposed authority position, while Dave got to simultaneously scratch an itch and reaffirm his role as David’s favourite, and therefore the one who always got the special treatment.

As for Tom, well, he was far less likely to get beaten up if David had somehow managed to let off steam in some other way, so he should probably be grateful for Dave’s unorthodox management technique; never mind that he always complained about the noise.


End file.
